


I Can Talk

by weezlyismyking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Begging, Boypussy, Breeding, Creampie, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, First Time, Group Sex, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Sex, Possessive Scott, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, belly bulge, lot of cum, too long of an explanation for smut honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: "I'm an Omega, and not even one Alpha --"Scott made a face, quickly interrupting Stiles. "Yeah, that's what you want. An Alpha trying to take you out of my pack, use you for sex.""Oh, please." Stiles said, rolling over on his stomach. "I'd never leave your pack, dumbass." He rested his chin in his hand, looking down at the long forgotten Algebra book. He groaned. "Seriously, you can't be the only Alpha in Beacon Hills. There's got to be one that wants me.""I know one who would be glad to take advantage of you." Scott said, flipping to another page in his own mostly forgotten book."If you're talking about Derek  --  uh, I don't want him. He definitely doesn't want me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this world I just made up for smut, some of the Teen Wolf lore is incorporated. Some of my own made up Alpha / Beta / Omega dynamics are going to be included. Background isn't super important, but just in case you cared before getting Deep into this smutty mess. I'm trash. Trash with ideas, but mostly, just trash.
> 
> In my head this was going to be a Sterek fic, but it morphed into something much smuttier. But Sterek will be endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a set-up for an understanding of the dynamics between the characters at this point, mostly similar to what went on in the show.

Packs: A Brief History.

 

Pretty much every being is part of a pack, no matter how big or small the pack is. The more members of a pack, the stronger the pack becomes, especially the Alpha. There are Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Betas are the most common and make up most of the population. While Alphas are _fairly_ rare, Omegas are the rarest. Typically, there is one Alpha per pack, though there have been known to be more than one. Packs used to be very tribal and animalistic, but as time has passed, humans and werewolves ( and most creatures ) have advanced. It's typical for packs to coincide in the same territory as other packs, and they basically get along. Unless an outsider hurts someone in their pack, or tries to steal someone out of their pack.

It gets complicated sometimes when Omegas are involved, as Omegas are usually weak, and more importantly, are most fertile. Omegas always have a pussy, even the males. A Beta male can be born with one, though it was less common. Werewolves are typically more interested in Omegas, purely for breeding, so that their pack in guaranteed to continue to grow. Even though society has moved away from the more animalistic aspects of their nature, it's easy to get back in that mindset when the need for power can have an effect, and not to mention the lust that comes along with an Omega who goes into heat.

Omegas went into a heat every month. Most of them were bearable, but every few months it would be **intense**. Suppressants were available. There were herbs that would make the scent that an Omega gave off during heat nearly untraceable. This was so that they could hide from Alphas who were unable to control their primal sexual desire. There were other herbs and mixtures that made the desire that the Omegas had fade into something more like an itch, than an intense burn.  It was understood that some just couldn't quite control their lust, even with the suppressants, so birth control was available as well, especially for the younger Omegas.

Like Omegas going into heat, Alphas went into a rut every month. It could usually be contained by masturbation rather than _actually_ breeding. An unbearable rut was fairly rare, and usually didn't get triggered until an Alpha smelled an Omega in heat. Sometimes, even then, it was containable. Werewolves tended to have a harder time in controlling this though, especially if their rut synched up with the full moon.

Betas had a monthly spike in their sexual desire, but it was not quite like a rut or heat.

Some packs had someone designated for sexual release. Usually, it was an Omega, but as they were so rare, it was sometimes a volunteer Beta who just liked sex. It was harder for a Beta to actually get pregnant, which was why an Omega was desired for the pack.

Over time, some Omegas became tired of being used, being merely seen as a sex and birthing object. As the packs moved away from being so tribal, and as times changed, Omegas were treated with more respect. It was still very common for them to be treated as a lesser member of the pack, but forcing them into the roles that they had typically played in the past was becoming less acceptable. Most Omegas preferred to be protected, rather than fight, wanted to be mothers. It was in their nature to be kind and nurturing. Some were merely blinded by the lust that their heat would die off, thriving off of the feeling of pleasure, rather than worry about being a real part of the pack.

 

- 

 

  

 I Can Talk.

 

Stiles wouldn't know for sure what he was until late in his teenage years, like everyone else. He always had a feeling that he was an Omega though. He was softer than most of the people that he knew, hated to fight ( even though he was quite capable of holding his own ). He didn't mind being protected. He had no deep desire to be in power. Stiles was comfortable with who he was and the body parts he had. Honestly, there were aspects of being an Omega that were just fine. He liked being understanding, nurturing even. He had found a pack that treated him with respect, even if that pack was just Scott and their parents for a long time.

It wasn't so easy for Scott to tell what he would become. Scott and Stiles were best friends, basically bonded from a  young age. It was clear that Scott was no Omega, but for a long time Scott was sure that he was a Beta. The two of the weren't exactly the coolest guys at school, certainly not the most popular. Alphas tended to be popular and well off.

Scott got bit by a werewolf Alpha, one named Peter Hale. Peter was trying to rebuild his pack, seeing as a house fire had killed the majority of the Hale family and pack. Peter was trying to force Scott to become part of his pack, but Scott was unwilling. Peter's nephew, Derek, respected Scott's desires to stay part of his own pack. Despite having a bit of a loner nature after losing his pack, Derek helped Scott discover his new abilities. Derek was also an Alpha, and his Uncle didn't seem to like that very much. Scott helped Derek keep Peter in check sometimes.

It became apparent that Scott was an Alpha after the bite. Scott's mom and Stiles' dad sort of assumed that Scott would claim Stiles as a mate, but Stiles wasn't particularly interested in his best friend in that way, and nor was Scott. It turned out that Scott was interested in Alison, the new Beta at school. The two best friends had a mutual, pure understanding about all that.

.

Stiles' first heat gave it away that he was undoubtedly an Omega. It was unexpected that Stiles went into a heat so early. He was able to get suppressants and birth control. 

Despite the fact that Stiles wasn't his mate, Scott always figured that it was his job to protect Stiles. Scott was just as protective over him as he was Alison. Stiles could hold his own most of the time, had wit beyond anyone Scott knew, but Stiles was also too trusting. He was always looking for the best in people, and that wasn't always a good thing. There was one person that Scott didn't trust to be alone with Stiles, and that was Derek. Half the time, he wasn't sure if he even trusted Derek. 

Stiles insisted that Derek wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't do anything he didn't want. "Dude, he's like 30 years old, hanging out around a bunch of high schoolers. Creepy, if you ask me. Trust me, I'm not interested. And I'm fairly certain he's not interested in me either."

Scott laughed, but wasn't exactly sure if he believed that Derek wouldn't be interested if he caught a whiff of Stiles during a heat. Even Scott had problems resisting himself when he had helped Stiles get away from the school when he had his first one. After that, it had been much easier, but _still_. The animalistic need for breeding that laid dormant in all of them sometimes overtook real desire.

 .

Before his heat, Stiles wasn't super interested in people. He supposed that getting his heat meant thinking about sex more. Even before his heat though, he had a crush on Lydia Martin, a popular Beta. She never really even looked in his direction, and eventually was pretty involved with Jackson Whittemore. Stiles couldn't help who his mind wanted to become infatuated with. But Lydia actually started paying attention to him once she became friends with Alison. It was soon enough, that Stiles realized that even if she became part of their pack and ditched Jackson, she wasn't interested in him. So, Stiles attempted to forget about it. 

He moved on to his crush on Danny. Between all the werewolf Scott drama, and with Jackson always swarming around Danny too, Stiles didn't have a chance to really even attempt to ask Danny out. Besides, he was fairly certain that Danny didn't like scrawny Omegas. He was starting to wonder who did. There had been _a lot_ going on. Too much for Stiles to be worried about his destiny to, apparently, be alone forever. And yet, there he was.

"I'm pretty sure no matter what I do, I'm never going to find a mate." It was a rough reality to face sometimes, seeing as he was apparently undesirable.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You're going to find a mate."

"I'm an Omega, and not even one Alpha --"

Scott made a face, quickly interrupting Stiles. "Yeah, that's what you want. An Alpha trying to take you out of **my pack** , use you for sex."

"Oh, please." Stiles said, rolling over on his stomach. "I'd never leave your pack, dumbass." He rested his chin in his hand, looking down at the long forgotten Algebra book. He groaned. "Seriously, you can't be the only Alpha in Beacon Hills. There's got to be one that wants me."

"I know one who would be glad to take advantage of you." Scott said, flipping to another page in his own mostly forgotten book.

"If you're talking about Derek  --  uh, I don't want him. He definitely doesn't want me."

 Scott raised his eyebrows, giving Stiles a look that said **_sure_**.

.

It turned out that Derek wasn't the one who couldn't be trusted. It was Peter.

Peter had a predatory aura. He liked to give people werewolf bites without their consent, so it was clear that there were likely other things that he would be willing to do without someone's consent. Peter tried to bite Lydia, which failed. That was a whole _other_ story. But he attempted to corner Stiles as well. It wasn't to bite him.

He got Stiles alone in the woods, as Peter had an advantage there. Stiles was in heat. He wanted to have sex, he wanted to experience what his body was craving. He didn't need a mate, someone he was going to be with forever. But when he experienced sex, he didn't want it to be with someone like Peter. It looked like that was what was going to happen, whether he liked it or not.

Stiles' body was giving in to the way that Peter was running his hands down his body. He was wet and a soft whine left him when Peter put a hand between his legs. Despite the way his body was reacting, Stiles shoved Peter, taking the Alpha by surprise.

"You're supposed to submit to me." Peter said, eyes glowing red.

"Please, please, no. I don't want this. Not like this." Stiles said. He was backing away, but Peter was advancing on him.

Peter was in a rut. His mind was focused on nothing but being inside the Omega before him. Another time, he may have been a bit kinder. He may have tried to convince Stiles with his words, but he probably wouldn't have forced himself on the boy like this. Probably. Stiles attempted to run, but Peter caught up with him. Claws ripped into his shirt, hands maneuvered his willing body. Stiles was gushing between his legs. His body wanted this, but he _didn't_. 

 "PETER."

A loud growl was deep in the chest of Derek Hale. Stiles had never exactly been happy to see Derek, but he was in that moment. Unless Derek was going to try and claim him. Oh god. Why did he have to be out in the middle of the woods when his heat hit? Why wasn't his body on a proper schedule?

Derek had his uncle by the neck. Peter might have been an Alpha too, but it was clear who had the upper hand in the pack.  "Go." Derek directed his uncle.

Peter, who wasn't trying to lose his family over an Omega, listened. Not without saying, "He wants it. I can smell him."

Truthfully, his smell was likely what had led Derek to the scene. Stiles was embarrassed. He **wasn't** a helpless Omega. He knew how to keep himself in check and prevent this from happening. He cowered, shivering a little from the cold as his shirt was in shreds.

"Where's Scott?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." Stiles murmured.

"He's not looking after you." Derek said flatly.

"He is, he's just -- not here."

Derek approached Stiles with caution, then helped him off the ground. "Are you okay?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded.

Derek sighed and removed his jacket. He put it over Stile's shoulders. "Let's get you home, okay?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Isaac/Stiles smut.

"You let Derek Hale bring you home? You still reek of his scent."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Listen to me. Derek helped me. Peter was trying to  - basically rape me."

"What?" Scott became visibly upset, chest heaving. "Where was I?"

"Yeah, Scott. Where were you?" Stiles asked, sounding a little bitter.

Scott's mind wondered back to the previous night, where he had definitely become distracted with Alison. He sighed, offering a shrug.

"Exactly." Stiles said. "Derek brought me all the way back home. He didn't touch me. In fact, he didn't really even speak to me, but whatever. He helped me. Can you like, trust him now? I don't really like the guy either, but he's helped both of us."

Scott nodded. "Okay, okay. Derek isn't all bad. I still don't like him."

"Me either. I'm just telling you what happened."

 

.

Time passed, and Stiles just accepted that he was going to be alone forever. Well, he mostly got too distracted to worry about it. There was a lot more going on now. Derek had new members in his pack, and there was a new pack around. There was a new Alpha around, Deucalion, and he had shown an interest, but being named after a demon was a red flag in Stiles' book -- also, what was with the older men wanting him ??

As per usual, Stiles was hanging out at Scott's house. This time with Isaac, for a project. Isaac was living there now ( seeing as he had no pack, since he'd abandoned Derek after Derek kicked him out,  or parents -- A LOT WENT ON IN BEACON HILLS OK ). Stiles was supposed to be studying with Isaac, working on a project, but he felt his heat coming on.

"I've got to go." Stiles said abruptly.

"Dude, we're partners. You can't bail on me." Isaac said, looking annoyed.

Stiles swallowed hard. "I don't want to bail on you, but I just  --  I don't need to leave here alone later."

"I'll leave with you?" Isaac said, having no idea what was going on quite yet.

"Okay." Stiles agreed. He mostly trusted Isaac, as he was becoming part of the pack. If Scott trusted him, so did Stiles. 

.

Getting through the rest of that study session was becoming increasingly difficult. Stiles knew that this wasn't going to be an intense heat, but if he didn't get some suppressants in his system and get to masturbate soon, he was going to go crazy. He felt himself getting wet. He knew that Isaac could smell him.

"So that's why you wanted to go." Isaac said after a long silence.

Stiles nodded, letting out a sigh. "I just figured with all these new Alphas, I didn't need to be out on my own like this."

"I'll keep you safe." Isaac said.

"Thanks, man." Stiles smiled.

Isaac's intentions had only been slightly twisted. He figured if he could get some, why not try? Worst that could happen, Stiles could say no. While he was in heat though? That wasn't likely. Isaac liked Stiles. He was attracted to him. Beyond sexual, he wasn't sure, but what was the worst that could come out of him relieving a little stress and Stiles being out of pain? So he rode home with Stiles, and while Stiles drove, Isaac placed a hand on Stiles' thigh.

Stiles swerved his jeep, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you safe. Like I promised." Isaac said.

Stiles glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. He had never been the object of someone's desire before. Now that he was, he sort of felt good about it. He felt a surge of confidence that he had never experienced. He had never considered Isaac as someone who would want him. He'd noticed that Isaac was attractive, for sure, but never thought it would have been an option. With Isaac's hand gently stroking his thigh, Stiles knew that it was now.

All he could think about was Isaac filling him up with his cock. He gushed at the thought, in fact. His brain was becoming fuzzy as Isaac's hand trailed further up. Luckily, they were nearly at his house and his protective father was at work. Stiles parked the jeep, looked over at Isaac. He looked at Isaac's lips, licked over his own. "You want to make sure that I make it inside?"

Isaac moved his hand, abruptly cupping and squeezing Stiles' crotch. "I want to make sure that I make it inside."

"Dude -- is now time for a bad pun?" Stiles breathed. His hips jerked, rubbing Isaac's hand against his hot, wet core.

Isaac laughed.

That confidence was still present, and the friction of Isaac's hand has calmed him down a little bit. Soon, it would be worse, but soon they would be inside. Stiles fumbled with the keys a little, once they were at the front door. Isaac didn't help the issue, moving in behind Stiles and grabbing him by the waist. He pressed his hardening cock against Stiles' ass while he unlocked the door. Stiles audibly moaned, gushing again as he felt a real cock against him. He had invested entirely too much money on dildos thanks to being _a little_ insatiable once a month. He wasn't a stranger to having something inside of him, but having _someone_ inside of him. That would be new.

They hurried inside, and once they were, Isaac was already taking off his own shirt. "It's getting hot, don't you think?"

"Upstairs, my room, now." Stiles instructed.

"Bossy for an Omega. What if I wanted to fuck you right here, right by the door?" Isaac said.

Stiles gulped. "My dad could come home."

"And he'd see his precious little Omega son getting _fucked_."

Stiles shouldn't have gotten wetter at that thought. "God. Just go."

.

Upstairs, Stiles was spread out on the bed, in his boxers and a t-shirt. Isaac was hovering over him, kissing him hard and dipping his hand into Stiles' boxers. With each brush of Isaac’s skin, Stiles felt sparks of desire running through his body. Isaac’s fingers teased through the pubic hair, down to find his engorged cunt lips. He slid a finger between them, rubbed a finger against Stiles' clit. Stiles moaned loudly, legs spreading and hole seeping out more wetness.

"Please." Stiles whined softly against Isaac's lips. He had never felt quite so needy or vulnerable in front of anyone. He wasn't sure how he liked those feelings, but that was part of being intimate with someone, he guessed.

"Please, what?" Isaac asked. His finger moved away from his clit. He tucked two fingers into each side of Stiles' boxers now.

"I want you inside me." Stiles breathed. Stiles knew that he probably needed to be stretched before Isaac fucked him, but he wanted it so badly. His body would adjust, wouldn't it?

Isaac groaned in response, hips jerking against Stiles' leg. "Yes, of course. You needy little Omega." Isaac breathed. He sat up, only so that he could slide Stiles' boxers away. Isaac realized that he must have been having his own needy little time of the month. The need to get his dick inside of Stiles was starting to get overwhelming. His ears were poking out, his teeth bared, eyes glowing gold. 

Stiles gasped softly. He didn't know if werewolves turned to mate. He supposed it made sense, but didn't some of them all-out wolf? Oh god. Too technical. He didn't care at the moment what was and wasn't supposed to be happening. He just felt empty inside, so he spread his legs, bent his knees.

Isaac was pushing his jeans over his hips. He pulled his cock out of the constrains of his boxers. "Turn over, so I can breed you."

Stiles lifted his eyebrows. He was in heat, yeah. He was losing control, yeah. The word 'breed' was still alarming. "Uh, Isaac --"

"You're not backing out on me now, are you?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, no. I want you. I want to. I don't want -- all that." Stiles murmured.

Isaac paused, realizing everything he'd just said. Everything he'd been saying. He looked at the alarmed look on Stiles' face, really looked. "I got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean that I was literally going to breed you."

Stiles let out a heavy breath. "Okay."

"I'm sorry." Isaac said. He was no longer in his wolf form.

"Trust me, it's fine. I want you really, really badly. It's just -- I'm still a virgin. I don't want to be bred, and I'm afraid for you to be rough." Stiles admitted. 

"Oh."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." Stiles said, eyes narrowing.

"I'm just surprised, I guess." Isaac said, offering a smile.

"Why?"

"Because you're alluring, Stiles." Isaac said.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me." Stiles said with a sigh. He knew _that_ was all bullshit.

Isaac shook his head. "No, really. There's something about you that's very pure, and pretty, and inviting. You're sexy, because you don't try to be sexy. You're not a typical Omega. I think it scares people off."

Stiles felt his cheeks heating up bright red. "Thanks, I guess."

Isaac leaned down, pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles' cheek. The new information didn't change anything. "I'm still gonna make you feel good. I promise." He whispered against Stiles' skin. He kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck. He brought one hand down to pull Stile's thigh up around his waist.

Stiles shivered. He was a bit more aware that he was naked from the waist down and Isaac was still wearing his pants.  He sighed out a heavy breath, reaching around to shove Isaac's jeans down his hips. Fair was fair.

Isaac moved to push his pants away, hand curling around his cock. He rubbed the head through Stiles' wet cunt, getting the head wet. Stiles was almost holding his breath, expecting for Isaac to just push inside. Isaac leaned down, letting his cock rest against Stiles without being inside. He thrusted his hips, his cock gliding through the wet mess, bumping his clit along the way. A wild moan left Stiles. "Oh god, you're so wet." Isaac moaned, continuing to thrust against Stiles. The friction was driving Stiles wild, making him jerk his hips in attempt to get Isaac inside of him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Calm down." Isaac breathed. The tip of his cock was caught between Stiles' lips, so close to getting inside. "I'm not actually going to fuck you."

Stiles practically whined. "Why?"

"Because your a virgin. The chances of you getting pregnant are like, doubled."

Stiles made a face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's true."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "If you would have just let me come home in the first place, I could have taken my birth control, and it would have been in full effect right now. And I could fuck some other willing person who isn't scared."

Isaac growled. He pressed his weight down, his cock resisting going inside, but the pressure driving Stiles crazy. His heat was getting worse. He was intoxicated by Isaac’s smell, his touch, his actions.

Stiles shifted, whined, tried to impale himself. "Please."

"This was supposed to be fun. Supposed to help you." Isaac said. "Not cause a whole other set of problems by getting you pregnant."

"What if you just put in a little bit?" Stiles asked. "That way, you can pull out before you come, and we can both be satisfied."

"That's a terrible fucking idea, man." Isaac said.

"Come on." Stiles said, jerking his body against Isaac's. "I'm going to be so tight that you'll barely be able to fit inside anyway."

That made a spike of heat go through Isaac. He thrust against Stiles, dick sliding back through his lips, but not going inside. He kept at it, his body's need to have friction now taking over, rather than the thought that he and Stiles didn't necessarily want to be mates for life. He growled, a hand curling into Stiles' shoulder. Stiles arched his back, moaning at the friction, but his body needed more. Needed it. He moved with Isaac, trying to get his cock to go right where he needed it. It was going everywhere but where he wanted. He was so slick down there, Isaac easily slid his cock between his asscheeks and even thrust there for a moment. Stiles didn't mind it, but that's not what he wanted.

"Isaac." Stiles breathed, arms tightening around Isaac's back. He slid one arm down, hoping that Isaac wouldn't notice. He wrapped his hand around Isaac's cock, pressed it against his front opening, instead of teasing his back. Isaac thrust into his fist for a moment. He whined, even. His thrusts became fast, hard. Stiles felt the tip against his entrance. "Isaac, please."

With a hard thrust, Isaac pressed the bulbous head inside of Stiles.

"Oh -- " Stiles sucked in a breath. It hurt. It hurt already. He should have asked Isaac finger him.

Isaac thrust forward, pressing a little further inside. He pulled back, thrust inside. He was too caught up in the feeling, no longer worried about the Omega's comfort.

Stiles focused on the feeling of being filled. Even if it wasn't as much as he would have liked, it felt good. The pain was subsiding, because this was what his body was meant for. He gushed around the head of Isaac's cock, cunt squeezing and pulling him further inside. Stiles landed a hand on Isaac's ass, squeezing and urging him to move faster. Stiles tilted his hips, trying to entice Isaac to press further inside.

"Stiles. You have to -- stop. I can't. I won't be able to control myself."

"Good." Stiles breathed, "I want to be full." Stiles was gone. His mind was fuzzy with heat, eyes rolled back in his head. All he could focus on was how his cunt felt.

Isaac whined softly. He kept thrusting, thrusting more and more inside of Stiles. He never pressed all the way in, and Stiles didn't know the difference, just feeling so good. Stiles clenched around him, tears streaming down his face as he finally was able to come. Isaac fucked him through it, feeling himself nearing the end. He nearly lost control, nearly let himself just come inside Stiles. While it was more likely for an Alpha to impregnate an Omega, Isaac wasn't about to take any chances with it being Stiles' first time.

He pulled out quickly, jerked himself off onto Stiles' stomach.

After a pause, Isaac sat back. "Dude."

Stiles laid back, eyes wide. "I'm sorry I acted like that -- I -- "

"It was your heat, I know." Isaac said softly. "And I started it, to be fair."

"Yeah, you did!" Stiles exclaimed.

Isaac grinned, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Stiles' neck. Stiles squirmed, and laughed. “You’re something special, Stilinski.”

Stiles’ cheeks were flushed red. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles/Scott/Allison ... because I literally have no self-control

The moment that Stiles told Scott about what had happened between he and Isaac, he regretted saying it. Scott was visibly angry, practically baring his teeth despite the fact that his fangs hasn't appeared. Stiles slumped back in his seat, rolling his eyes. He definitely appreciated Scott being protective over him. It had saved his life before. Scott was everything to Stiles. They were best friends! But being the Alpha, Scott was beginning to _only_ run off of his Alpha instincts, which were to protect those closest. Stiles didn't need a babysitter. He didn't need Scott getting angry with Isaac.

Stiles held out a hand. "Look, I wanted to do it. There was no part of me that didn't want Isaac." He assured Scott. "It does get confusing when a heat is involved. I can understand why you're worried about me, and I -- I'm a little freaked out too, if I'm going to be honest. But it wasn't Isaac's fault. He's attractive, he's nice enough."

"I just think that  -- "

"I don't care!" Stiles interrupted. He sighed, seeing the hurt look on Scott's face. "I mean, I value your opinions. I truly do. It's my body, dude. I'm going to fool around with whoever I want to." Stiles knew his place. He knew that he was an Omega and he was supposed to listen to the Alpha, and he respected Scott enough to listen to him. That didn't mean that what Scott wanted was always best.

"That's fair." Scott said, calming down some.

.

Stiles thought that Scott had gotten over it. They had stopped talking about it. It wasn't until Stiles overheard a conversation that he wasn't meant to hear that he realized Scott _wasn't_ over it. And Stiles was truly confused about why Scott was so worried. Though again, Stiles attempted to give him the benefit of the doubt about his instinct, but _good lord_.

"  ---  I relieved some of Stiles' pain and frustration. Do you have any idea how he must feel when he's in heat and doesn't have a way to relieve it?"

"Yeah, I've been in a rut before  -- "

"Yes, but you have Allison." Isaac interrupted. "You two can fuck whenever you want."

"Don't talk about her like that. And don't touch him again."

"Scott, you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious."

"You can't claim two people. Hope you know that. It's not how it works."

"So you want to claim him?" Scott asked, sounding angrier.

"No! We just helped each other out, had some fun. You're acting ridiculous. I hope you know that. Stiles _wanted_ it. I wouldn't have done anything that he didn't want. In fact, he was being rather pushy with me."

"Even more of a reason for you to back off."

"He practically begged me to fuck him."

"It was his heat. You took advantage of it."

"Are you actually jealous, Scott? You already have Allison and you want Stiles too."

"He's my best friend -- "

"You want to fuck him though. You're jealous that you didn't get to be the first to stick your dick in that tight pussy  --  "

" --  Oh my god!" Stiles rounded the corner, interrupted the fight that he had been listening in on. His cheeks were red from being both embarrassed and angry. He couldn't believe that Scott was being so overprotective! He couldn't believe that Isaac was sharing details about their time together! "Stop! I can take care of myself, Scott. And Isaac, you aren't helping anything by acting like I was dying to have sex with you. I was in heat and I wanted to experience sex. It happened. It's over. Leave it alone!" With that, he stormed off.

.

Stiles had never really felt angry with Scott before. Frustrated, of course. He just always thought that despite being the Omega, Scott had respect for him. He was sure that Scott still did, he just didn't know why he was acting as if he wasn't able to make decisions for himself.

But later, Scott caught up with him to make sure he did understand that. They were still best friends. Scott still respected his decisions. "Hey, look, I'm sorry." Scott said, voice genuine. Scott could hardly be anything but genuine and Stiles appreciated that about him. "I know you're pretty damn good at taking care of yourself. Isaac's just an ass sometimes, and I didn't want him to hurt you."

"I'm not an idiot, you know." Stiles said. "I get that Isaac isn't going to be my mate. I get that it didn't really mean much, and you're worried that I was invested or am going to become invested in Isaac. He's going to be part of our pack, so of course I'm going to care about him. But I _completely_ understand that didn't mean much. And I'm fine with that."

Scott looked down, nodded. "I just think that you deserve better than that."

"I'll get better than that one day." _Hopefully_. "But for now, I'm fine with my newly discovered sexual desire controlling my decisions to fuck around with jerks. Okay?" Stiles said in a joking manner.  He grinned, holding out a hand for Scott to take. Scott took his hand squeezed it tight and pulled Stiles close stop hey could embrace.

"I just want what's best for you." Scott added. He kept Stiles close, curled his arm tighter around him.

"I know, and I appreciate that." Stiles said with a smile.

"I guess in a way, I _am_ jealous." Scott said. "I mean, you're best friend. I'm  _your Alpha_ and there's someone else getting to be close to you? It's -- a weird internal struggle there. It's like ... I know that we aren't mates, but I still want to protect you and be intimate with you, if that makes _any_ sense."

"I'll always be your best friend." Stiles said softly. The rest though. Knowing that Scott was jealous that someone else got to have sex with him oddly spiked an interest. He licked over his lip, hesitating before adding. "And just so you know, I didn't even let Isaac put it all the way inside me."

" _Oh_." Scott said softly, swallowing hard. He was suddenly aware of Stiles' body heat against him. "You saving that for someone special?"

"Well, not really. It was just  -- complicated. Isaac was caught up in the moment, said he wanted to breed me." Stiles smirked a little when he heard Scott growl deep within his chest. He felt himself getting wet between his legs at the sound. "I panicked, he panicked. Then didn't want to actually fuck me." Stiles said, leaning in close to Scott's neck. "I was pretty desperate to have him. I told him, _just a little bit_. Just put some of it inside me. I should have just let him fuck me in the ass, since he was scared of actually getting me pregnant. He fucked my wet, tight pussy though. We risked it, because I felt so empty. I always feel so empty when I'm in heat. Even if Isaac would have fucked me good and deep, he still wouldn't be able to give me what I need."

Scott growled, and Stiles could feel him getting hard in his jeans, pressing them tighter together.

Stiles had no idea what just came over him. He had never actually _wanted_ Scott the way that his body was reacting. Reluctantly, Stiles pulled back, feeling anxious and excited, despite that. Scott pulled him closer again though, hands sliding from where they were and finding Stiles' ass. Stiles gushed at the feeling.

"What do you need?" Scott asked.

"A knot from an Alpha." Stiles breathed. He swallowed hard. "But like, not  --   _right now_. When I'm in heat." He added awkwardly.

Scott seemed to become aware of what was happening. He let out a heavy breath, letting Stiles go. He looked at his best friend, mouth open in surprise. "God, _I'm sorry_." Scott said.

"That was a lot." Stiles said. "I -- I'm sorry too. It's just, your smell, I think. Mostly." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Anyway  --  you're forgiven for being a possessive dick, if I'm forgiven for being a slut."

Scott laughed a little, "Yeah."

.

It was clear that the attraction between Stiles and his best friend had grown since that incident. Isaac had put it in their heads that Scott was jealous, and for some reason, both of them liked that idea. Despite the fact that Scott _had a mate_. That was the part that Stiles didn't like. He wasn't going to be the one to mess that up. Allison was great and Scott really loved her.

But something _happened_.

As per usual, Stiles and Scott were hanging out. They had gotten past their weird attraction, left it at nature trying to do it's work. Things weren't awkward between them anymore after that. But it felt different that day, like Scott wasn't telling Stiles something. 

After a long silence, Scott spoke up. "Allison thinks that we should  --  have sex."

"What?!" Stiles wasn't sure that he had heard correctly.

"Allison thinks that you and I should have sex. And she should be there." Scott said biting his lip.

Stiles' mouth was open in surprise. "Allison wants us to have a threesome."

"Pretty much." Scott said.

"Why -- What  -  How did this even come up?"

Scott shrugged a shoulder. "I tell her everything. I told her how possessive I feel over you sometimes, how I wanted your first time to be special, how we had that weird sexual tension. She thinks that I should be the first person to knot you. She thinks that it would be good for the pack, and would make me feel a lot better. She thinks you'd like it too."

Stiles blinked. "Let me get this straight. Your girlfriend, _your mate_  --  She wants you to knot someone else you're feeling possessive over, someone else that you potentially had sexual tension with."

"It's different because your the pack's Omega." Scott said. "But yes, basically. And she wants to be there."

Stiles didn't know how to react. A surge of pride and heat went through him when Scott said he was _the pack's_. He had never in a million years thought that he would be one of those Omegas that wanted to let the whole pack fuck him, but the idea wasn't so bad. He liked being needed and cared for. He wanted to be filled, constantly. He was jumping **_way_** too far ahead. He swallowed hard. "I -- I'm not sure. I mean, we do have a great bond and that would make it stronger. I just want to make sure that Allison wouldn't have a problem with that. And that nothing would change between us."

"That's why she's going to be there. And Stiles, you and I, we'll always be Scott and Stiles, okay?" Scott said. "And if we all hate it, we'll stop."

"You'd leave me, all wet and wanting?" Stiles half-joked, but his voice was low.

"Oh, Isaac is going to be there too. And if it doesn't work out, Isaac is going to fuck and fill you." Scott explained.

Stiles felt himself get wet. He was imagining Scott fucking him, Allison and Isaac watching ?? helping ?? Allison touching his clit while Scott fucked him, Isaac fucking his mouth. He let out a heavy breath. "And in this scenario, Isaac is just otherwise going to sit and watch?"

"He can touch you. He can have you touch him." Scott said. "But I'll be just fine knowing I'm the one who gets to knot you."

" _Scott_." Stiles whined, thighs pressing together to release some of that tension.

"I was nervous that you wouldn't like this idea. But it _smells_ like you like it a lot." Scott said in a low voice. He approached Stiles much closer, brought a hand out to caress his cheek. Stiles leaned into the touch. "Little omega."

"Jesus." Stiles breathed.

.

 

They waited until Stiles' next heat. Stiles made sure to take his birth control, but none of his suppressants. If he was going to be fucked on display for the pack, he was going to have to be at that level of need. It wasn't that he didn't **want** to do this, it was just that his anxiety was liable to get in the way if his head was too clear. It was a strange balance between want, need, and hormones. Stiles trusted Scott more than anyone in the world, he'd already messed around with Isaac, and from day one, if Scott trusted Allison, so did Stiles. 

Stiles arrived at Scott's house, and Scott instructed him to lay on the bed. Stiles was already feeling warm, his cunt was damp, and his heart rate was up. He was becoming enveloped in Scott's smell, strong in his sheets. Stiles turned on his side, buried his face in Scott's pillows. He waited for Scott to come back, impatiently. In fact, he was becoming more impatient by the minute. He whined softly. He finally had to remove his too-hot jeans. He was beginning to sweat and become really slick between his legs. He'd never felt quite like this before, but he'd also never been surrounded by the smell of an Alpha during his heat.

It didn't take much longer for Stiles to dip a hand into his briefs. He let a finger glide easily between his swollen, wet lips and inside. He arched his back, the contact making him moan.

"What do you think you're doing, little Omega?" It was Isaac standing in the doorway.

"I need  -- "

"Ah, ah, ah." Isaac interrupted. "I think you're supposed to wait on our Alpha." Isaac approached Stiles, wrapped a gentle hand around his wrist and tugged his hand out of his briefs.

Stiles whined openly. "Please, I need _something_ inside." 

"I'll give you something to occupy your time with." Isaac was unbuttoning his pants.

Stiles was on his knees the moment that Isaac brought his dick out.

"Let's use that pretty little mouth of yours while you wait." Isaac suggested.

Stiles crawled forward, mouth wide open, taking the head of Isaac's dick into his mouth with a swirl of his tongue. The taste had Stiles whining under his breath. Isaac thrusted his hips forward, pressing more of his dick into Stiles' willing mouth. Stiles moaned, bobbing is head further down to meet the thrust. He chocked a little, but swallowed around it. Isaac didn't have to do anymore coaxing. Stiles was eagerly sucking and sinking his mouth up and down on Isaac's dick.

"What do we have here?" Scott's voice filled the room.

Stiles couldn't contain himself. He sucked more eagerly at the sound of the Alpha's voice, pussy gushing and soaking through the fabric of his underwear. He rubbed his thighs together.

"He was desperate to have something inside him." Isaac said. "He wanted any of his slutty holes filled."

Stiles whined, clenching his cunt around nothing.

"Good." Scott said. He felt a little jealous seeing Isaac and Stiles together, but knowing he was the only one who would stuff his cunt full of a knot made him feel less so and more excited. He closed in on them, a gentle hand sliding down Stiles' back, over his ass, between his legs. "Oh." Scott said, looking up to make eye contact with Allison, who was in the doorway now. "He's soaked through his little panties."

Stiles' smell filling the room made things a lot easier to just get into. The mixing smell of the aroused Beta, the Alpha and Beta couple who were becoming aroused, filled them all with a burning desire. It was still a very careful situation, and Scott was checking for any signs of discomfort from his mate and best friend.

Allison crossed the room, lip between her teeth. "He needs opened up. His body is getting ready for your knot already. So slick and swollen down there I bet." Allison said. Scott was pulling Stiles' briefs over the curve of his ass, revealing his soaking cunt. " _Even so_ ," she said, licking over his lips at the sight. "If he's going to take your knot, he needs stretched out."

And so far, everything was going smoothly.

"Can I come inside his mouth?" Isaac asked. It was natural for an aroused Beta to submit to the Alpha, even if it wasn't in Isaac's usual personality. Stiles whined, drool running down his chin as Isaac had begun thrusting into his mouth with reckless abandon.

Scott nodded. "If you can be ready to go again and satisfy him in case the time comes."

"Fuck, of course." Isaac said, running a hand through Stiles' hair and taking a handful. 

Allison was the one who got on her knees behind Stiles. She knelt, rubbing her fingers through his slick. She could hear Stiles moaning around Isaac’s cock. She moved her hand, sliding one finger inside of Stiles and he pushed back on the feeling. Allison thrust one finger inside of Stiles, feeling him clench right around her. She easily added a second, gasping at the way that Stiles’ body took the stretch so easily.

”Oh god, I’m coming.” Isaac said, hips bucking into Stiles’ mouth. Soon, come was dripping down his chin along with spit.

Stiles’ own orgasm was triggered by the taste of Isaac’s come and the feeling of finally stretching his cunt a little. The clenching and soaking of his cunt made Allison quite aware of what was happening, and she removed her fingers after he pulled off of Isaac’s wilting dick.

Stiles rolled onto his back once it was over, looking up at the ceiling and panting. Having an orgasm heightened his sensitivity, but cleared his mind for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked softly. He furrowed his eyebrows, concern clear on his expression.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah  --  yeah. I'm good."

Scott smiled, and it was that goofy smile that reminded Stiles of how much he loved Scott. They weren't mates, no, but they were best friends. Stiles was glad that Scott was there with him. Though, he was still surprised about the things that had come out of his mouth  --  and Allison's, honestly. He glanced up and made eye contact with her. She was blushing, but smiled too.

Isaac was handing over a bottle of water. Scott took it and helped Stiles get a drink, before sitting it aside.

"Still comfortable with all this?" Scott asked quietly.

Stiles looked back at him, nodding. "Thanks, man. I'm fine. More than fine. Great. Amazing. Everything."

"Good." Scott said, leaning to press a kiss against Stiles' forehead. Scott hovered over him, then kissed him softly, coaxing him into a deeper kiss. He trailed his hand down Stiles' still clothed torso. He pushed his shirt up, tracing his skin with gentle fingers. Stiles whined softly as Scott trailed kisses along his neck. He closed his eyes, head tilted back as Scott licked along his skin, down to where his neck and shoulder met. His hands found Scott's back and fingers dug into his shirt. "Alpha."

Scott growled low in his chest. He dipped a hand down, gently running his fingers through the wetness. "My god. You're soaking."

"I need  -- "  Stiles’ legs spread on their own accord. His pink, swollen lips were on display, his swollen red clit sticking out an inch or two. 

Allison laid down beside him, a mischievous grin on her face. “What do you need?” She asked him.

”To be filled.” Stiles said. Scott tugged off Stiles’ shirt. "Fair’s fair.” Stiles mumbled, leaning up to tug at Scott’s shirt next. Scott pulled off his shirt, showing off his tan, muscular body. He hovered back over Stiles. Allison sat up to take off her own shirt, leaving her in a bra and skirt as she sank back down onto the bed.

One of Scott's hands sunk down between he and Stiles. He pressed two fingers inside of Stiles. “If you’re taking my knot, you need to be stretched out good.”

”He’s big.” Allison said.

Stiles groaned. His back arched a little, legs falling apart on the mattress. 

"And he's tight." Isaac said. He approached cautiously, running a hand through Stiles' hair. Stiles leaned his head back into the touch, eyes closed as Scott began pumping this fingers inside of Stiles. Gentle moans were leaving Stiles.

He opened his eyes, feeling the mattress shift. He watched Allison bend, leaning in close to where Scott's fingers were disappearing. Her ass was on display, skirt slipping up over it and showing off a wet spot between her own legs. Stiles was too preoccupied to move, though reaching out to touch her crossed his mind. The moment that her mouth was on his clit though, he let out a wild moan. His hips shifted, but then Scott was holding him in place with his free hand.

Stiles was lost in the feeling of _three_ of Scott's fingers stretching him out now. His back arched, fingers curling into the comforter. "I'm close. I'm close." He chanted, eyes clenching shut. Allison was licking and sucking on his engorged clit, all the while Scott was picking up his pace. Stiles felt like he was floating, heat spiking in his abdomen. He clenched tight around Scott's fingers, gushing again as he came.

He had faded out for a moment, and felt empty again already. Scott had taken his fingers out. Allison was sitting back on Isaac's lap, her ass grinding against his dick as she kissed Scott deeply. The fingers that had been inside of Stiles, were now shoved deep inside of Allison, her skirt flipped up and underwear ripped, hanging off her hips still.

Stiles could have watched that and been happy, but his heat was telling him that he still wasn't satisfied. He sat up, a hand running down Allison's arm, as one of Scott's hands has reached around to rub his lower back. Scott pulled back from the kiss, fingers fucking into Allison still for the moment. He looked at Stiles, head tilted to the side as he thought for a moment. 

"Isaac, I want you to fuck Allison." He said.

"With pleasure, Alpha." Isaac said.

"Allison, sit on his dick, but face me." Scott instructed as he pulled his fingers out of her, a trail of slick between her and his fingers.

Isaac sat back against the headboard. Allison turned her back to him again, then straddled his thighs. Stiles watched as she raised up, reached around to grasp Isaac's dick, then sank back down. She let out a low moan. He couldn't see much, as her skirt was still there. Isaac's hands found her hips, gripped them and pushed the skirt out of the way some. Stiles watched as he thrust his hips up into her. His cunt clenched in jealousy.

 "On all fours. Face Allison." Scott instructed Stiles.

Stiles immediately did as he was told. He turned over quickly, spread his legs and made sure Scott had a good view of where he was soaked. He made his way up the bed, covering Isaac's legs some as he did. Allison leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Stiles moaned against her lips, feeling Scott's hands on his hips. Scott had ducked down, mouth on Stiles' pussy, lapping at the slick that was dripping out of him, almost like a leaking faucet now. Stiles whined, unable to focus on kissing. Allison had taken his hand, placed it on one of her breasts. He squeezed, and she moaned head tilting back a little. Stiles kissed against her throat, desperate for all the contact he was able to get.

Scott swiped his tongue through Stiles' slick, spread his ass cheeks and licked that opening too. Stiles shivered, a deep moan coming from in his chest. "Scott. _Please_." He said, pussy clenching in jealousy.

"Fuck him, Scott." Allison said. 

Scott gave his ass one more swipe of his tongue. Stiles whined. Scott sat up on his knees. He wrapped a hand around his cock. He didn't bother teasing. He spread Stiles' ass cheeks, revealing his openings. He placed the tip of his dick at his slick, swollen opening. He pressed inside in a quick movement, hands moving to grip Stiles' hips. Stiles moaned, leaning forward to present himself better. "God, you're fucking **big**." He breathed.

"That's not all of it." Scott said.

Stiles whined, pressing back against Scott.

"Told you that you needed to be prepared." Allison whispered.

Scott leaned over Stiles' back, kissing Allison once. Twice. He started gently thrusting into Stiles, stretching him out and preparing him for the rest of his length. Alphas tended to have large dicks, and not to mention their knots. Scott hadn't began swelling at the base yet, but it still almost felt like too much inside of Stiles. He had used a knotting dildo before, just because it almost tricked his body. But this was different. Scott was easily bigger than any dildo he'd ever used. It felt _good_ though. Once his cunt opened up to the size, and his body registered what was happening. He felt full and like he wanted more, despite that.

Allison sat back on Isaac, letting his dick nestle in her wet pussy. She ground against him, taking him deep as she watched her mate fuck into the Omega slowly.

Stiles was desperate to get all of Scott inside of him. He pushed back on his thrusts. Scott growled low in his chest, fingers curling into a bruising grip against Stiles' hips as he increased his pace. "Alpha." Stiles moaned out, taking all of as he shoved his long, fat dick into Stiles' swollen little cunt. He could tell that Scott was still holding back some. He wasn't allowing his instincts to take over. "Scott, fuck me harder. Please."

Scott had been holding back, but it was a challenge. He prided himself on having such control over the animalistic side that came with being a werewolf. However, he was quickly losing control. The need to fuck hard and deep and to breed was overtaking him. One hand pushed at Stiles back, not that it took much for his arms to buckle. His face was against one of Isaac's legs, and he had a close-up view of his dick going into Allison. Scott began fucking Stiles at a brutal pace. It wasn't long before the base of his dick began swell. 

All the while, Allison was grinding and clenching on Isaac's dick. Her hand had sunk down to rub at her own clit.

Stiles was whining, pressing back and back and back, trying to take Scott's forming knot. Scott gripped Stiles' hips, stilling him as he pressed forward. The knot was finally catching on his pussy lips, becoming too wide to slip back out. Stiles' mouth was open wide with a silent cry as he reached an orgasm. Stiles pressed back, trying to take it all the way inside as he came. With a slick, squelching sound, the orange-sized knot went into Stiles. Scott growled, grinding in. His knot was still swelling as Stiles' pussy clenched around him. Stiles moaned uncontrollably, pussy gripping the growing knot tightly.

It grew inside Stiles until it was the size of a grapefruit. Stiles was coming down from his orgasm, panting and laying against Allison's thigh. Scott pumped his hips the best he could until the knot was stuck, and he ground his hips forward. He was coming, lots. Stiles felt the warmth painting his insides. He felt so fucking full. Another orgasm overtook Stiles as Scott's come filled him. It was weaker, but it was trying to coax the come further inside. Scott started to come down, but with Stiles' second orgasm squeezing tight around his cock, he ground forward again. His knot wasn't going down. In fact, he felt his dick swelling again.

"Fuck, Stiles. I'm coming again." Stiles whined, clenching on Scott's dick. He was being painting with Scott's cum again. As Scott finished, Stiles could feel Allison's thigh muscles tightening as she reached her own orgasm. Isaac was filling her up with his cum too.

They stayed that way for a moment, all still and catching their breath. Allison was the first to move, climbing off of Isaac's softening dick. Slick and cum spilled out of her, down her thighs. She moved to help Scott and Stiles onto their sides. Once they were settled, Scott ground his still-hard dick into Stiles. " _Scott_." Stiles said weakly.

Allison laid in front of Stiles, one leg tangling with his. Isaac was resting on his elbow behind her.

"Oh god, I can't take anymore." Stiles whined, though his own body wasn't giving up either. He was clenching around Scott's dick, trying to milk every last bit of cum out. Scott's arms intertwined around Stiles, holding him close as his hips thrust in, in, in. He came again, flooding Stiles with more come. His stomach was beginning to protrude ever so slightly with it.

Scott rested his chin on Stiles' shoulder. He breathed out a heavy breath.

"Jesus, are you all done yet?" Isaac chuckled.

"I think so." Scott said. His dick was finally softening, but his knot was locked in place.

Stiles whimpered, one arm wrapping around Scott's.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Full. Good." Stiles breathed. His eyes were closing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Isaac/Stiles

Each time that Stiles went into heat, his body craved a knot. He felt unsatisfied without one, if he was being honest. He was able to have Scott's sometimes, but other times, it just didn't quite work out whether it was school, or work, or Allison. Stiles wasn't jealous of her, because she was Scott's mate and he respected that. But he couldn't help wanting Scott's knot all the time. Or any knot. Or anything filling him.

Stiles and Isaac did a lot of fucking, but Isaac wasn't actually able to knot him, so Stiles felt insatiable while he was with Isaac. Still, it did help to be filled with come.

Isaac was getting better about drawing things out, making it a relief when he finally sunk his cock inside of Stiles' cunt. He used his mouth and fingers to get Stiles off twice, and by then Isaac was so hard it hurt. Isaac hovered over him, tugged Stiles' legs around his waist. He thrust his hips and teased between Stiles' slick lips, much like he had done the first time that they were together. "Please, Isaac." Stiles begged. Everyone seemed to like to hear him beg. Also, he was pretty much the most impatient person on the planet anyway, much less add the heat.

Isaac obeyed, pressing his dick inside with ease. They groaned in union. Isaac didn't waste any time before he started fucking Stiles hard, knowing that the Omega could take it. In fact, knowing that he **wanted** it like that. It didn't take much for Stiles to reach another orgasm, gushing so hard that Isaac's dick was forced out. Isaac sat back, but Stiles' hands were on him, trying to get him to go back inside.

Instead, Isaac repositioned Stiles' legs. He pushed at his thighs, bringing them up to his own chest. He kept Stiles' legs pressed together, before spearing his cock into the slick mess. He fucked back into him hard and fast. Stiles just took it, hands curling into the bed sheets and head thrown back. He was moaning wildly, a heavy breath leaving him every time that Isaac thrust hard into him.

"Stiles, I can't -- I've got to come." Isaac breathed, losing rhythm. He thrust in erratically, as Stiles assured him he wanted his come. Isaac filled him, grinding in as he came. He pulled back when he was finished. Stiles' thighs were coated in his own slick and Isaac's come.

Stiles' legs dropped, spreading open. He whined, already missing the feeling of having something inside him. "You can't go one minute without having something inside you, can you?" Isaac breathed. He leaned over Stiles, kissing him deeply. Stiles responded with frantic hands on Isaac, hips jerking upward and wanting. "You need to be patient."

"You need to get hard, right now." Stiles replied back.

Isaac's dick was already twitching in interest, though sensitive from the orgasm he'd had only moments ago. Seeing Stiles so needy and wanting never got old. "On your stomach."

Stiles sighed, squirming underneath Isaac, but doing as he was told. He pressed his ass back against Isaac, brushing against his hardening cock.

"Keep doing that and I'll fuck your ass instead." Isaac said.

"I don't care, I just need you inside me." Stiles said, pressing back and back against Isaac, making his cock harden.

Isaac put one hand on Stiles' ass cheek, spreading it apart. He licked over his lips, looking down at the other hole, puckered and tight and also clenching around nothing. Isaac looked up, watching Stiles look over his shoulder at him. Isaac spit on the already slick pucker. He used one finger to tease against it. Stiles moaned deep in his chest, back arching. Seeing the positive reaction, Isaac pressed one finger against the tight rim. It was so fucking tight, he could barely press inside up to one knuckle. Stiles pressed back, trying to get more inside.

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself." Isaac breathed.

"Need you." Stiles whined.

Isaac knew there wasn't enough patience in the world for him to properly stretch Stiles right then and fuck his ass. Isaac sighed, nudging a knee between Stiles' legs. He wrapped the free hand around his cock, rubbing it in the slick mess of Stiles' cunt. He pressed inside, all the while, keeping that finger inside of Stiles' ass.

The overwhelming sensation of having something inside his ass and his cunt made Stiles whine. He pressed back, and back. He even brought up a hand to hold his asscheeks apart. There was so much slick, Isaac easily removed the finger to gather some from where his dick was inside Stiles' cunt. He gathered it on two fingers and dripped it against Stiles' puckered entrance. He pressed one while finger inside, feeling himself inside of Stiles through that thin wall.

"Isaac, please." Stiles nearly sobbed out.

"Am I hurting you?" Isaac asked, retracting his finger a little bit in worry.

"No, no. I want more." Stiles whined, pressing back the best that he could laying flat on his stomach.

Isaac gently thrust the finger, stretching Stiles carefully. He slid a second finger alongside it, and eventually a third. He was barely moving inside of Stiles' cunt, just keeping him satisfied until he ass was properly stretched. When it was, Isaac pulled out of his cunt and made to press into his other entrance. Stiles whimpered, mostly because there was so much resistance still, that Isaac was having trouble pressing inside.

"So fucking tight." Isaac moaned when the head slipped inside. "Jesus."

"Will it fit?" Stiles asked, having some doubt.

"Oh god, yeah." Isaac said. He couldn't stop pressing forward, filling all Stiles' ass with his cock. Stiles was in very minor discomfort, mostly just pressed back to get more of Isaac inside. His cunt clenched in jealousy, dripping slick and come out.

Isaac allowed an adjustment moment, trying to pull himself together as well. He was holding back on fucking in and in and in, hard and fast. Instead, he was grinding in where he was, just making gentle motions. "I'm gonna stretch your asshole out to match your wrecked little cunt." Isaac growled.

Stiles moaned, "Do it."

Isaac didn't need telling twice to start really fucking into Stiles' ass. He built up his thrusts, hard and fast. Stiles just took it.

"Want me to come inside your ass? Claim that hole as mine too?" Isaac breathed.

"Please, Isaac, come inside me." Stiles whined.

"Come inside where?" Isaac asked.

"My ass. Come inside my ass. Claim all my holes, please." Stiles begged.

Isaac was coming before he even realized it. He emptied his come into Stiles' ass. The sensation caused Stiles to come too, and he clenched tight around Isaac's dick, milking very bit of his come deep inside his body. Isaac started to move, but Stiles whined. "Just stay for a minute."

Isaac laid on top of Stiles, his softening cock inside his ass. He was panting out heavy breaths. Stiles clenched around him. "Stiles -- " Isaac moaned out.

"Think you can get hard again from me clenching around you?" Stiles asked.

Isaac just whined, oversensitive and tired. He didn't have to stamina of an Alpha, that was for sure. "You can try." He said anyway, still enjoying Stiles being so fucking insatiable.

It took some time, Stiles clenching and grinding his ass back against Isaac. He felt Isaac growing harder inside of him. The feeling was mimicking something like a knot. His cunt was pulsing in jealousy. "Move." Stiles said.

"What?" Isaac said, beginning to grind forward some.

"Sit against the headboard." Stiles said.

"Fucking bossy Omega." Isaac muttered. He kissed Stiles' shoulder fondly, before doing as he was asked. He sat against the headboard, cock hardening as he stroked it.

Stiles moved over to Isaac, straddled his thighs. He sank his cunt down onto Isaac's cock, able to get it in deeper this way. They moaned simultaneously. Isaac gripped Stiles' hips, and Stiles automatically began moving. He worked hard, riding Isaac's cock with ease. He clenched as he bounced up and down on the Beta's hard cock. He reached down to rub his clit and an orgasm soon followed. Stiles slumped forward a little, breathing heavy.

"Don't tell me you're tired." Isaac teased.

"No, no." Stiles replied, easily bouncing on Isaac's cock again. He fucked himself as hard and fast as he could manage, hands on Isaac's shoulders. Isaac fucked up into Stiles' hand coming to rest on the mattress so that he was able to maneuver himself. The change egged Stiles on, making him fuck down harder and faster. He was chasing another orgasm, and reached it, gushing on Isaac's cock. His arms slid around Isaac's neck, soon becoming tired. Isaac fucked up into the clenching heat, chasing his own orgasm. He stilled, coming inside of Stiles' cunt.

He rolled them over, fucking into Stiles a few more thrusts before he started to pull out. Stiles clenched tightly, a gentle whine leaving him.

"Don't tell me you're still needy." Isaac said, hovering over him for a moment longer.

"Need your come inside me." Stiles said.

Isaac let out a breath. "Keep it inside. Clench tight, don't let it spill." Isaac said, gently pulling his cock out.

Stiles tried to obey, clenching tight around nothing.

Isaac moved quickly to a drawer beside the bed. He easily found a stash of toys. He took out a knotting dildo, raising his eyebrows. "You need to invest in some plugs, Stiles." Isaac said. "This will have to do."

He moved to hover over Stiles again, and shoved the toy into him. Stiles moaned loudly, legs spreading wide. Isaac brutally fucked him with the toy for a moment, as Stiles squirmed on the bed. He took his time, bringing Stiles to the edge of another orgasm before he stopped. He took hold of the pump, filling the fake knot up. "You're going to come from the knot." Isaac instructed, and Stiles was losing already. As it filled, he came so hard that he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

More Alphas had shown up in Beacon Hills, and two of them wanted a chance to be a part of Scott's pack. Apparently, Scott was something very uncommon, called a _True Alpha_ , meaning that other Alphas would be willing to submit to him and join his pack. Stiles was proud of Scott, but was unsure about the attention that becoming a True Alpha would draw to Scott. He didn't want Scott to be more overwhelmed than he was. But Scott seemed to be handling it well.

It took a few months for Ethan and Aiden to be accepted into the pack. Scott didn't trust them at first, seeing as they had been known to work with Ducalleion. But they proved themselves soon enough. Stiles liked Ethan. The twins were identical, but didn't tend to have the same personality. Ethan was a lot softer than Aiden, to be an Alpha. Aiden on the other hand took longer to trust.

So, Stiles accepted Ethan into the pack first. 

 .

"Stiles really likes you." Scott told Ethan.

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "You think?"

"Yes. He likes that you've taken the time to get to know all of us. He likes that you're sweet." Allison said with a smile.

"Hey, I'm trying really hard to get into this pack. You all have a bond that is really great." Ethan explained with a shrug. "It's almost as natural as the bond my brother and I have."

Scott smiled. "We were skeptical of you two at first, but I guess you guys are serious."

"We are." Ethan said quickly. 

"Well, we think that you've earned a perk that comes along with being part of the pack." Scott explained.

"Stiles." Allison finished.

Ethan knew what they meant without them having to say anything else.

"It's polite of you to have held back on your urges, but you don't have to." Scott explained.

"In fact, he's upstairs, in heat, right now." Allison said.

"Is he okay with this?" Ethan asked.

Scott leaned in close to Ethan.  "Why don't you go upstairs and ask him?"

.

Ethan had smelled Stiles since he walked into the house, but as Scott said, he'd been polite. He ignored his urges. The second that permission was granted, something stirred inside of him. He took in a deep breath as he rounded the hallway corner. He didn't have to ask which room Stiles was in. He easily found him, spread out on a bed with a dildo shoved inside of him. His back was arched off of the mattress and he whined, eyes squeezed shut.

His eyes shot open though, making eye contact with Ethan. "I thought I smelled you." Stiles breathed.

Ethan licked over his lips. "Yeah. I uh, I definitely smelled you."

Stiles looked bashful, despite the fact that he had a dildo shoved inside of him. "You going to come inside?"

Ethan tried not to think about the double meaning to that question. He stepped inside the room, hesitating a little bit. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Stiles said.

"Is that your heat talking?" Ethan asked, approaching the bed.

"A little." Stiles admitted. "But I  -  I do want you. I was made for this, and I trust you." Stiles was being honest. He had been skeptical at first, and he was still a bit skeptical of Aiden, but he liked Ethan. He had a soft spot for Ethan, actually. 

"Okay." Ethan said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The smell of the Alpha so close was driving Stiles wild again. He leaked against the dildo inside of him, clenched around it tightly.

Ethan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips. Stiles leaned up into the kiss, kissing him harder and with more passion. Ethan shoved his tongue into Stiles' mouth, fucking into his mouth with his tongue, claiming his mouth and giving the promise of a thorough fucking. Stiles grasped at Ethan's shirt, trying to pull it off. Ethan quickly complied, stripping out of his shirt and jeans. After, Ethan's hand wrapped around the dildo, moving it at a teasing pace inside of Stiles. His other hand gently ran along Stiles' torso, teased a nipple. Stiles arched his back, pressing down on the movements. Stiles whined softly as Ethan pinched his nipple, then leaned down to suck gently on the sensitive bud. Stiles squirmed, jerking his hips on the dildo as Ethan used his mouth to tease one nipple and his hand to tease the other.

"Oh, oh, _oh_." Stiles' own orgasm took him by surprise. He clenched down on the dildo inside of him, gushing around it. Ethan raised up, watching Stiles as he came and fucking the dildo into him through it. 

Finally, Ethan removed the dildo. He tossed it aside, and climbed between Stiles' thighs. Stiles immediately wrapped his legs around Ethan's waist. A hand went around Ethan's cock, and he slowly pressed the bulbous head inside of Stiles' swollen cunt, even though he was sensitive from the orgasm. Ethan pressed close to Stiles, grinding deep into him. Stiles' ankles crossed at the small of his back. He fucked Stiles deep, kissed against his neck while he did. "So wet, so tight, _so good_." Ethan murmured encouragement to the Omega. Stiles moaned, chest filling with a rush of heat and pride.

Ethan fucked him hard, thrust into his clenching, dripping cunt with force. Stiles gasped with each thrust, Ethan's cock ramming hard against his cervix. Soon, his knot swelled inside of Stiles, and Stiles clenched tight, coming again on the swelling base. Ethan ground his hips into Stiles, moaning against Stiles' neck. His knot swelled up to it's full size and he came, the warmth filling and calming Stiles.

 .

Ethan fucked Stiles regularly, but soon, it was time for Aiden to get his treat for joining the pack. Stiles hadn’t expected the brothers to want to be together for that experience, but that was the case. Stiles found himself be pressed between the two Alphas, feeling a hard cock against his ass and another against his pussy, all through entirely too much denim. 

"How about we double knot you?" Aiden suggested, wearing a devious expression.

Stiles moaned softly. His pussy pulsed, gushed as the thought crossing his mind. It would either hurt like hell, or be the greatest thing that ever happened to him and ruin knots for him for the rest of his life.  "Aiden . . . " Stiles started, but the twin he addressed gripped his ass through his jeans.

"We would treat you so good, Stiles. Eat you out, get you nice and wet and open for us." Ethan whispered against his ear. Stiles shivered, head easily tilting back for Ethan as he licked the expanse of his neck.

.

When Stiles was naked, Aiden leaned down, tongue swiping from his clit to his asshole. Stiles whined softly. Aiden hardly hesitated before he delved into Stiles' pussy, licking against the swollen lips. He licked over Stiles' clit, licking and licking and licking as Stiles squirmed under him.

Ethan kissed Stiles deeply, swallowing all his moans. "You want something inside you?" He asked against his lips.

"Yeah." Stiles breathed.

Ethan quickly moved and straddled Stiles' chest. Stiles' mouth opened and Ethan directed his leaking cock into the willing mouth. Stiles sucked hard, whining around Ethan's girth as his twin continued his sloppy work at eating him out. Ethan thrust gently into Stiles' willing mouth. Stiles gushed, nearly ready to come. Aiden pressed two fingers inside of his swollen, dripping cunt in a  quick motion and Stiles did. He moaned wildly around the cock in his mouth, hips attempting to jerk against the fingers inside.

Ethan pulled back, looking down at Stiles, who was sated for a moment, but still wide eyed and moaning. Mostly because Aiden was fucking him hard and fast with his two fingers, so fast that Stiles' wet cunt was make an embarrassing squelching noise. It gushed again as he had another quick orgasm.

"My brother's _aggressive_." Ethan explained as Aiden slowed his movements.

Stiles whined, still pinned at the chest where Ethan was straddling his chest.

"He can take it." Aiden said.

"But I'm fucking him first." Ethan said sharply.

"I wanted to take that tight cunt before it got sloppy and used." Aiden said with a growl.

"Oh, you'll be surprised at how tight he is." Ethan said.

Stiles was overwhelmed by the two alphas bickering over him. He squirmed under Ethan, wanting more than anything to get fucked.

Aiden moved away from where he was positioned between Stiles legs, backing down a little and respecting both the Omega and his brother. He sat next to them while Ethan moved down between Stiles' legs. Aiden watched with hungry eyes as Ethan sank his long, thick cock into Stiles' cunt. 

Stiles whines as Ethan fucked into him over and over, giving it to him slow and hard. He lifted Stiles legs, let his calfs rest against his shoulders so that he could drive his cock deep. Stiles gasped out with each powerful thrust. He felt Ethan's knot swelling and tried to clench tighter around him. Ethan doubled his efforts, fucking in faster and faster and faster as Stiles clenched around him. His knot eventually caught, too big to pull out anymore. He ground deep into Stiles, feeling Stiles coming around his swollen cock. He painted Stiles insides with hot cum.

Once they both began to come down, they carefully adjusted their positions so that they were on their sides, still locked, and one of Stiles' legs over Ethan's hip. His cunt was still pulsing, still wanting more.

Aiden settled in behind Stiles. He was jerking himself off, and precum was smearing on one of Stiles' asscheeks. He stopped his movements, only to take that hand and reach around to place two fingers in Stiles' mouth. Stiles sucked at them eagerly. "That's right, get those nice and wet." Aiden said as Stiles drooled around the fingers.

He took those fingers out of Stiles' mouth and began pressing them against Stiles' empty hole. He pressed them past the rim and Stiles whimpered. He wiggled the two fingers inside, just past the rim. He pulled them back, sliding them along Stiles' skin, gathering wetness from around his swollen cunt, full of his twin's knot. He went back to work, pressing wet fingers into Stiles' pink pucker, them sliding in a little easier this time. He stretched Stiles out carefully, fingers fucking in and out while he waited for his brother's knot to go down.

Eventually he became bored. Aiden placed the bulbous head of his cock between Stiles' asscheeks and gave gentle thrusts, teasing as much as possible. "I want to fuck your cunt first, but I could just easily press this into your tight little asshole." He put pressure against Stiles' pucker, but didn't try to fit himself inside yet.

Ethan's knot was going down anyway. He was able to slip out. 

Aiden quickly maneuvered Stiles onto his back. He didn't waste any time sliding his huge cock into Stiles' used, sloppy cunt. He immediately began fucking Stiles at a brutal pace, growling low in his throat as he pushed Stiles' legs together, and folded him in half. He fucked Stiles deep, hard, and fast,  all while the Omega whimpered and took everything the Alpha wanted to give him. His pussy pulsed on the new cock, eager to reach an orgasm. As soon as he felt Aiden's knot begin to swell, it triggered his orgasm. He held onto his own thighs, pulling them closer to his chest. Aiden fucked into him faster and faster, dragging his swelling knot along Stiles' sopping cunt walls. He only stopped when it swelled to it's huge, final size.

Stiles moaned loudly as Aiden painted his cunt with more come. He let his legs drop, spreading wide to accommodate Aiden's hips pressed flush against him.

After they calmed down some, the maneuvered so that Stiles could lay on top of Aiden. 

Aiden spread Stiles' asscheeks so that Ethan could move in behind them and keep stretching out Stiles' loosening asshole. He took his time and teased, giving Stiles' ass a few smacks here and there. Stiles was loving it, loving the feeling of having both holes filled. He couldn't wait to take them both.

. 

Stiles let himself slide down onto Ethan's cock, his pussy now pliant and stretched and soaked with his both their cum. Ethan gripped Stiles' hips and pumped his hips up into him. Stiles pressed down, taking whatever Ethan wanted to give him.

"Lean forward. Present for me, omega." Aiden said.

Stiles scrambled forward, not letting Ethan slip out of him,  but showing off his ass for the other Alpha. Ethan gripped Stiles' asscheeks, pulling them apart so that his brother could see. Before Stiles could think, Aiden's mouth was on his him. His tongue swiped against the puckered hole. Stiles moaned wildly, clenching and pressing back, but not wanting to slip off of Ethan's cock. It only lasted a few minutes, before Aiden was too impatient to get inside.

Aiden lined his cock up with Stiles' ass, pushing the huge swollen head inside with force. He didn't stop, pressing all twelve inches of his thick cock into Stiles' ass.

Stiles practically howled, tears welling up in his eyes. His hands gripped Ethan's shoulders as he gasped.

"Are you okay?" Ethan said.

"Yes, yes, yes." Stiles said. Even though he was crying as Aiden continued to brutally fuck into his ass. He felt so full. He'd never felt so full. The tears were from pleasure and pain all at the same time as he just took what Aiden wanted to give.

Aiden gripped his hips, pulling them up so that Ethan could move. Ethan took the cue, planting his feet and hands so the could fuck up and up and up into Stiles. When one pulled out, the other pressed in. Stiles was never empty as the twins used him.

He felt Aiden's knot beginning to swell. Aiden kept his pace going as his knot grew, until he had to stop and force it into Stiles' loose asshole. Aiden grunted, causing them to all still so that he could knot Stiles. When Stiles pressed back some, the knot popped inside of him and Stiles let out a low groan from the intense pleasure.

All the while, Ethan's knot had begun to swell. "Are you sure you can take two?" Ethan asked.

"Please, god yeah." Stiles said.

Ethan fucked up into Stiles, grinding into him and pulling him and Aiden downward so his knot would catch on Stiles' cunt lips. Aiden was grinding forward, helping to press Stiles down against Ethan's cock. The twins could feel the other's knot through the thin wall between them. Ethan's swelled to full size as Aiden began to empty his cum into Stiles' ass.

 


	6. Chapter 6

As time passed, Stiles was passed between the pack during his heat. He was sometimes used by all of them in a day.

Though time passed, and others found their mates. Aiden and Ethan became interested in Lydia and Danny, respectively. They were a part of Derek's pack, following Jackson there after he was bitten. Jackson wasn't happy with the the twins moving in on his two claims at first, but Derek was able to control the situation.

Scott would have been more upset if he hadn't been getting along with the Hale pack so well. He could always count on Derek and a reluctant Peter and Jackson to help when things were getting bad with outsiders who wanted to cause problems, or with more evil creatures attempting to invade Beacon Hills.

It also helped ease Scott's worry when Allison reminded him that it was because they had found their mates, and that changed things. Allison had left her whole family for Scott.

No one was quite as disappointed as Stiles. He should have known that Ethan wasn't actually interested in him, despite the fact that they had spent a lot of time together aside from just having sex. 

"I can't blame you for liking Danny so much." Stiles said. "Everyone likes Danny."

Ethan smiled, "He's great."

Stiles gave a sad smile. "Yeah, he is. Hey  --  I even had a crush on him once. I'm pretty sure that everyone has, but  -- you know, good choice."

.

Stiles became a little reckless after coming back to the thought that he might never get a mate. Finding a mate wasn't his biggest priority, but some part of him was upset about Ethan's feelings for Danny and he wanted to feel the danger of getting attacked or something similar.  He stared going out when he was having his heat, started going to clubs and finding random Betas and Alphas who would fuck him.

Scott got angry about that. He could smell it every time Stiles decided to do that. Stiles had told Scott that since he wasn't his mate, he wasn't in charge of him.

"I am your Alpha, and I don't think it's a very good idea to fuck strangers."

 

Stiles heeded Scott's warning, deciding that maybe it   _wasn't_   such a great idea. Some Alphas were practically wild while they were having their rut. Even without doing it on purpose, they could easily hurt Stiles. So Stiles went with the next best dangerous person.

Peter Hale.

Since the attack in the woods, Stiles had learned to get along okay with Peter. He had never apologized for his behavior, but Derek had apologized for him.  And since then, Peter had been around Stiles plenty of times without showing that side of himself. Stiles had been a virgin then too, hadn't yet experienced what it was to get an Alpha's knot. Maybe now that he wasn't a virgin, he would be able to take Peter's brutal nature. Aiden had never been particularly   _easy_   with him, after all.

So Stiles worked his Omega magic. He knew that his heat was coming and being in an Alpha's presence would hurry it up. He pretended like he needed Peter's help figuring something out.  Well, it didn't hurt to ask Peter about this particular problem anyway, but that wasn't Stiles' intention.

As he predicted, Stiles became flustered after being around Peter for just a few minutes. He knew that Peter could smell him, but he really wanted to get Peter riled. In his seat across the room, Stiles reached between his legs, rubbing himself through the fabric of his denim. "You made my heat come." Stiles whispered.

"You know that's just going to make it worse." Peter chimed in.

Well, Peter wasn't wrong. Stiles whined softly, rocking against his own hand. "I hate being an Omega sometimes." He added, very melodramatically.

"Why in the world would you hate being such a desirable, beautiful thing?" Peter asked. He was across the room, arms behind his back and taking in deep breaths to try and calm himself. Stiles' scent was becoming overwhelming.

"Because I'm _like this_. I just want something inside me, and pretty soon, I won't care what." Stiles said.

"Tell me how does a little Omega get through his heats without a knot?" Peter asked, enticed him.

"I can't. I need to be filled up and stretched." Stiles said. He was getting so wet, the denim under his hand was damp.

"Oh, does Scott take care of you?" Peter asked.

"Sometimes. Sometimes, he's busy with Allison and they don't want me." Stiles said, simultaneously making himself vulnerable and managing to think about Scott's knot and cause itself to gush.

"What do you do then?" Peter asked.

"Aiden. Ethan." Stiles said.

Peter's eyebrows shot up in surprise. The head Alpha _shared_  the Omega with the pack. Peter thought that was interesting. "What about when you're alone, too needy to even call for help?"

"Toys. It's not the same though."

"Oh, it's not?" Peter asked. "Plastic isn't the same as having a warm body pressed against you, holding you down?"

"No, it's not." Stiles whined.

Neither of them had realized that Peter crossed the room. Stiles' heat was triggering a rut in Peter. He could feel it building. It had been a long time since he'd had an Omega. He reached out to brush a hand against Stiles' cheek. "You poor thing. Burning up." Stiles groaned at the contact. He turned his head, tongue lolling out to brush over Peter's knuckles. Peter easily responded by shoving two fingers into Stiles' mouth. Stiles sucked on them, whining as he did. "Oh, baby Omega." Peter tssked, "Your pack is going to be angry if you let someone else use you."

Stiles could feel that every bit of hesitance leaving him as he sucked on Peter's fingers, as Peter began unzipping Stiles' jeans with the free hand. Stiles helped, rising up so that his jeans and panties could be removed. Peter used that free hand to spread Stiles' legs and inspect his dripping, swollen, pink cunt. He removed his fingers from Stiles' mouth and shoved them into Stiles' cunt. The Omega moaned, head falling back.

Peter climbed on top of Stiles, holding his leg open with a knee and fucking into his tight heat with two fingers. Stiles couldn't think of anything else, except that he needed more. He didn't care what happened. He just needed to be fucked. As much as he hated feeling out of control of himself, he lived for the pleasure that came with it. Peter's other hand found Stiles' swollen clit, and he was rubbing it.

Stiles clenched tight around him, gushing out of his hole. "Please, please, please." He begged. He was so close to an orgasm, but Peter stopped. Stiles whined, clenching on nothing. 

Peter had fully given in to his rut. He turned Stiles over onto his stomach, arm around his waist to bend him there. Three fingers jammed into Stiles' already stretched and pliant cunt. He fucked him hard with those three fingers, his cock smearing precome against one of Stiles' thighs. 

"Please, Alpha, please." Stiles begged, legs spreading on their own accord, body rocking back against the fingers.

"You've been used and filled by everyone in your pack, and it wasn't enough? Is that it? You just haven't had your hole filled by enough wolf cock?" Peter asked, all the while Stiles whined. "What makes you think I want your whole pack's sloppy seconds? What makes you think I want your stretched out and used cunt?"

Stiles had real tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Peter would say all of that, and even worse, he couldn't believe he liked it. "Is that really what you think?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. I think you're a slutty little Omega." Peter breathed. "I think you've finally given into what you were made for. You want to be stuffed full all the time, don't you?"

Stiles was too lost in his heat. He nodded, thighs trembling with the need to come. "Alpha, want you to knot me. Fill me."

"Why should I do this for you, when you denied me the first time?" Peter asked.

"Because I _need you_ so badly.  I need your knot, Alpha."  Stiles was crying, genuine tears with the need to be filled and the shame.

"Tell me. Tell me what you are."

"I'm a slutty Omega. I need to be filled and used and bred. I need to be full all the time." Stiles was sobbing. He wasn't sure what he was sobbing about, he just knew his insides burned with need. "Please, please, help me, Alpha. I want you to fill me, knot me, _breed me_."

Peter needed no more convincing. He felt bad for making the Omega cry, but he wanted to hear it before he was too lost in his rut. Despite the fact that it was Stiles' heat talking, he knew that was what his body really needed.

The Alpha jerked his cock a few times, his fist hardly able to curl all the way around his girthy cock, then slid it along Stiles' wet heat. He pressed the head inside inside, groaning at the swollen, soaking heat enveloping his fat cock head. His girth was an issue with how swollen tight Stiles was, but he stuffed himself inside with force. He fucked in and in and in, grinding all 10 inches into the tight cunt and stretching it out. Stiles was moaning like mad, pressing back on Peter's cock. Peter gripped Stiles' hips, pulling them back even faster. He stilled and let Stiles fuck himself back on Peter's thick cock, whining all the while.

"Alpha, please." Stiles whined.

Peter pushed one hand on Stiles' back between his shoulders, arching his back into a curve. Peter became relentless after that, giving into the animal need to thrust hard and fast. He brutally fucked Stiles' swollen, wet cunt. He bent over Stiles' back, hands on the couch cushion as he fucked him harder, thighs slapping together.

Stiles cheek was against the cushion, legs beginning to ache from the effort to hold them up. He felt Peter swelling larger inside of him. He felt the base forcing it's way inside and then back out, Peter still brutally fucking him as the knot started to swell. Stiles had more tears streaming down his face, the need to come nearly burning. Peter shoved his swelled up knot inside of Stiles one more time, before grinding forward instead of trying to pull all the way out. He gently fucked into Stiles, letting his knot grow to it's massive size.

Finally, Stiles was coming. He clenched and pulsed around the swelling knot, egging Peter on. His knot was easily the largest that Stiles had taken.  Suddenly, he was being filled with Peter's cum.

A moment passed, a long moment where Stiles was completely lost in the pleasure. He felt full and satisfied. Peter was uncharacteristically quiet, laying on Stiles' back and jerking his hips a little every once in awhile.

Stiles breathed out, mind finally clearing up a little. He had let Peter fuck him. He let Peter come inside him. He hadn't taken suppressants. He hadn't taken birth control. He was laying underneath Peter, feeling overheated and _dirty,_ but satisfied. He was a little worried, but for the moment, he tried to calm down. His anxiety probably wasn't going to let that happen though. He shifted, moving his arms so that he could rest his head on them.

Peter had a hand in his hair, gently rubbing his head. Stiles had to admit, the gesture was appreciated.

"You're not so bad." Stiles said.

"Not so bad yourself, Stilinkski." Peter said, shifting around a little, careful not to accidentally try to pull them apart. He hadn't thought through this part of the half-dressed couch sex. He tried to kick off his jeans, still around his ankles, but Stiles winced. Peter sighed.

"Can't help it." Stiles murmured. "You think I love having you sweaty and gross, laying on top of me?"

Peter laughed softly. "Suppose not."

"You can keep scratching my head if you want to though." Stiles said.

Some minutes passed, and then two were still stuck together. Stiles was drifting toward sleep, when he heard the door to the apartment. He initially felt panicked at the idea of being found like this. His heart raced, and he covered his face with his arms.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Derek. For some reason, Stiles felt more embarrassed for Derek to see him like this than his own pack. Though another voice let him know his pack was there as well.

"What the fuck, Hale? He's _my Omega_." Scott growled.

"Our Omega." Allison added.

"He belongs to us." Issac said.

Stiles peaked out, watching Scott turn. He attacked Derek, who immediately turned to fight him back.

Peter was laughed softly. "Told you they'd be upset." He said quietly.

Stiles felt even more embarrassed. 


End file.
